Bloodlines
by Kantri-na-sierra
Summary: They all say Drake is the Last. Can one Human's heart change all that?
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hi, I'm not your usual author on this fan fiction account, but my good friend is allowing me to post this under her name.

* * *

A small form walked to the clear blue lake next to the grand waterfall. The woman was strange, with her frail-looking body and jet black hair. Her face was turned over the water, as if she were gazing out at the spray. Upon closer look though one cold see that was impossible: over her eyes was the scar of a long gash, rendering her completely blind. Yet she walked without error or stumble.

"_Det van rhibon."_

Voice as soft as sand came from her mouth, just three simple words as the woman walked into the cave once belonging to the great dragon Draco.

* * *

One month later

At the castle it was a gala complete with feast to celebrate the King's restored health. It was a full 6 months after the death of the evil dragon Gryphon, and pieces of him were still being found over the length of the courtyard.

The King had recovered amazingly quick, and was back to his usual quirky self, cracking jokes and making it impossible for even his most serious knight to keep a straight face.

Monk Mansel had taken over guardianship of Brother Gilbert's scrolls, living a quiet life at the monastery.

Above all the others Drake and Geoff flew daily, living more peacefully than any dragon could have dreamed in the old days. Drake and Geoff had become heroes for his defeat of Gryphon, but they didn't let their fame get to them this time. The two of them lived simply in a little cave in the countryside next to the castle.

They made a point of attending most of the celebrations at the castle, and this gala was no different. Drake and Geoff sat side by side in the courtyard.

"Tell me again why we come to these?" Geoff yawned as the boorish entertainment dragged on.

"To keep up appearances and make it seem like we actually care what's going on." Drake stated for the millionth time that night. He was staring at the stone pillar behind the boring show and daydreaming, letting himself use the habitual response. Unfortunately Geoff noticed.

"Why is the sky blue?" the teen barely managed to keep a straight face until after Drake's reply.

"To keep up appearances and make it seem like we actually care what's going on." The dragon stated again.

Geoff thought this very funny and began laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, waking Drake from his daze.

"What? What happened?"

The teen looked up at his draconic brother and managed to gasp out a reply between laughs, "You- were- answering- while not- even paying attention!"

Drake's smart reply was cut short by Mansel running up yelling, "Have you heard the strange news?"

Geoff ceased his raucous laughing to pay attention to the Monk, "What's up Mansel?"

The monk pulled up next to Drake and adjusted his robes, "There have been rumors of strange goings on at Draco's Cave."

"What type of strange goings on?" Drake asked.

"People have reported seeing something strange, and the local sheep farmers are reporting massive amounts of lost sheep.

Drake was quick to connect the two events, and a look that could have been either fear or longing passed across his face.

"We'll investigate in the morning."


	2. Finding what you least expect

Auror: Hey Kantri!

Kantri: -is mostly asleep on couch- What?

Auror: Can I type up the next chapter to Saabys' story tonight?

Kantri: Whatever guides your wings. –rolls over-

Auror: Hey Kantri! Look at all these reviews you have!

Kantri: -glances at clock on wall- It's 3 in the morning, go to sleep or at least let me sleep Ms. "Watch me eat 50 pixy sticks in one minute!" –pulls blanket over head-

Auror: -squeals- Hey Kantri! Look at this picture!

Kantri: -muttering a mantra- Don't kill. Don't bloodlust. Don't kill. Don't bloodlust.

Auror: -gets up from computer desk and goes over to poke at moody sleepy bundle- HEY KANTRI! ARE YOU AWAKE?

Kantri: Be humane, don't kill, and don't kill.

Auror: -prod-

Kantri: -gives a snarl and comes out from under blanket- **Human side be slegged! DIE!**

Auror: -runs screaming-

Saabys: -comes back from getting ice cream and sits down at computer- Wonder how the others have

Auror: -runs past screaming- SAVE ME!

Kantri: -chasing- **Here midnight snacky!**

Saabys: been? –blinks- Ookay… Back to my story!

* * *

The very next morning Drake roused Geoff very early so that they could begin searching. The pair was up in the air before the sun had left the rim of the world. A fact of which was not lost on Geoff.

"Why, in the name of all that is holy, did you have to start searching at sunrise?" the teen whined from the dragon's back.

"We have the best chance of catching any predator early in the morning directly before the hunt." Drake explained.

They landed near the waterfall, carefully downwind and observed quite a sight.

Out of the waterfall came a living breathing shadow: a dragon so black in color that it absorbed the light without giving even a gleam off of dripping wet scales.

Geoff hopped off of Drakes back after recovering from shock and was trying to sneak closer to get a better view.

The new dragon reared back on its hindlegs and began sniffing the air and listening for any threats. The strong breeze carried its scent to the only other dragon.

Drake's eyes went wide as his instincts recognized the smell immediately: a strange female, unattached.

* * *

The dragoness probably heard or smelled Geoff or Drake, but her attention was diverted elsewhere at the moment, to where she could hear many humans crashing through the underbrush just beyond the end of the pond.

The mob of humans came by, all armed with torches and pitchforks and intent upon driving out the "demon" that had been eating their livestock.

The dragoness crouched down in the water and virtually disappeared. She could smell the alcohol on the breath of these men and that stench stirred memories she would sooner have forgotten. She wasn't afraid of letting them go into the cave in search of her, for she had nothing they could destroy with mere fire and pitchforks.

Memories of the past stirred, and she became visible again, standing up tall and roaring. A delicate flick of long black tail sent waves lashing to either side of the pond. Webbed paws moved in the water and left no trace of passing, as fangs long as sword blades and silver as the full moon were bared to the dawning sun.

The men had turned around at the sound of her roar. All they saw of the ensuing confrontation was the black charging and then Drake interposing himself between the humans and the dragoness with a roar of warning, halting her in her tracks.

* * *

Drake looked the black-scaled one over at this close range. Her body was built closer to Gryphon's, with the exception of her ribs not being as broad as the red's, and she was very lean for her great size: not having any distinct musculature. Past her ribs her body pulled in before widening out enough to allow for the powerful hindlegs and long, whip like tail. The tail itself was very different from his: it had no specialized tip at the end. What fascinated him the most though was her head. Again it was more like Gryphon's in build, but was more canine than that. The long snout was open in a warning hiss, and long black forked tong tasted the air to determine what he was doing. The head itself topped a long and slender neck, and Drake noticed the ears that were folded flat to the dragoness's head in threat just beneath the single pair of horns that twisted like polished onyx. Drake turned his attention to the eyes and had to do a double take. Crossing from just in front of one ear to the other, over where the eyes were supposed to be, was a jagged scar. The scarred tissue was grey compared to the rest of her, and it occurred to him that she must be blind.

During the confrontation Geoff had jumped off of Drake's back and was hurrying the villagers away as quickly as possible. But he did look back to see his brother and the strange dragon standing fang to bared fang.

The female seemed to relax, though every line of her body screamed of tense wariness. She backed away for several lengths and closed her mouth, dangerous fangs hidden once more.

"Enac rae su?" she tilted her head and fanned her ears up ever so slightly.

Drake blinked repeatedly, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Now it was the dragonesses turn to look confused, "You don't speak Draconic?" her voice was light and soft, and carried a heavy accent.

"No."

"I asked who you were."

"I'm Drake, who are you?"

The dragoness bowed her head to Drake, "I am Sojourn."

* * *

Saabys: Believe it or not, it took me a week solid to write that. Pitiful eh?

Auror: -in the kitchen putting away my hand made dinner-

Kantri: -curled up on the couch with my forehead against my knees, looking green around the gills-

Saabys: Roommates. We've been so busy lately the computer is gaining dust. I think Kantri has gotten food poisoning from that fish Auror made…

Kantri: I'm fine.

Saabys: ANYWAY, cya when we cya.


	3. Moving in

Saabys: -comes back in- Guys! I'm back from summer break! Guys?

Kantri: -from underneath bed- Welcome back. Auror is out on a date, so she won't be back until tomorrow.

Saabys: Kantri? What are you doing under there?

Kantri: Going insane. What does it look like?

Saabys: Remind me never to leave you alone without Internet for this long ever again.

Kantri: -starts humming 'I will survive' from under the bed-

Saabys: Stop it, you're scaring me.

Kantri: -maniac laugh- You try being bored out of your mind all summer long and see how well your sanity lasts. That reminds me, stay off the phone for the next several days.

Saabys: Why?

Kantri: Because I am expecting a phone call from someone who I am hoping will hire me for the craft season or longer.

Saabys: You're trying to get a job?

Kantri: -begins to twitch and laugh- ALL SUMMER LONG!

Saabys: Kantri, you're really scaring me. Maybe it's time I took you out of here.

Kantri: To do _what_! There is nothing around here but a kiddy park and an auto shop! Oh that reminds me, Donald retired.

Saabys: -shakes head- You scared him that bad? Never mind. I'm going to get to work on this chapter.

Kantri: Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Ahahaha!

Saabys: -gets out my crucifix and garlic strand, then my silver chains, and holy water for good measure-

Kantri: None of those will work on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Saabys: -heats up a sweet potato-

Kantri: Gah! The smell! It gags us!

Saabys: Much better.

* * *

Geoff watched from a distance as Drake and Sojourn sniffed each other over and spoke about the human mob.

"Those were all farmers, probably coming to get you for stealing their sheep." Drake explained calmingly.

Sojourn growled and bared her fangs again at the thought, "They were drunk."

Drake purred soothingly and gently nuzzled her, "Are you afraid of the Humans?"

"Only the drunks." Sojourn slowly relaxed and waded back into the waterfall leading to Draco's cave. Drake followed her and watched her navigate the cave by feeling runes she carved into the floor.

"Why do you steal the sheep when there is bountiful deer around these parts?" he asked.

Sojourn gave a self-mocking snort. "I am blind. Deer are too difficult for me to catch without risking fatal injury."

"Fatal?"

Sojourn sighed, "If I dive down on a deer and hit a tree, I might break my neck and die."

Drake hummed to himself and narrowed his eyes, thinking and planning while Sojourn walked deeper into the cave. She followed her runes until she reached a single burning fire deep within the cave walls. Drake came to a decision and caught up to her quickly.

"Come home with us."

The black dragoness gave a deep indrawn breath and her stance mirrored shock and surprise. "You want me to come home with you?"

Drake nodded and put a gentle paw on her shoulder, "Yes, and we can walk there so you don't have to fly and risk getting hurt."

Sojourn gave a slight shiver when Drake touched her, and for a moment it seemed the fire burned all the hotter. The sudden spike in her scent caught Drake by surprise, and he rumbled, drinking it in and brushing the end of his snout against her collarbone and neck. This caused her to gasp and begin to purr, tilting her head slightly away as he opened his mouth.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Drake snapped out of it when Geoff barged in from under the waterfall, and Sojourn jumped back and hid in the shadows of the cave wall.

"Wait Sojourn! It's okay. This is my brother Geoff." Drake walked over and began coaxing her out of hiding.

Sojourn's voice was distrusting, "He smells like a Human."

"I am a Human, but I'm also Drake's brother." Geoff walked forward slowly, careful to keep himself close to Drake.

Sojourn was silent for a long moment, "How many Humans do you live with Drake?"

Drake smiled, "Just one, and his name is Geoff."

Again she was silent and wary as a cat on the fence of a dog kennel.

Now Drake really turned on the charm, "If you come live by us, I'll hunt for you, and if you don't like it you can always come back here."

Sojourn's tail lashed once as she thought… and finally consented. "All right, I'll go with you. I trust you Drake."

Drake rumbled and did a snoopy-victory-dance, "This is great! Follow me."

Drake carried Geoff the whole way home, leading Sojourn along paths not often used by any villagers or farmers. Soon enough there they were.

"Welcome home Sojourn."

* * *

Kantri: -sacked out on the couch-

Saabys: Night all, at 12:57.

Auror: -walks in door and yells- HI ALL I'M HOME!

Saabys: Good night Auror!

Auror: Saabys! You're home! Oh it's so good to see you!

Saabys: -looks to see why Kantri hasn't woken up-

Kantri: -wearing ear plugs-

Saabys: -grumble- Clever mutt.

Auror: -drops bags on floor- How was your vacation? Did you hear about my new boyfriend? Did you find anyone yet? Kantri's gone nuts, did you notice?

Saabys: -grumble curse grumble- cursed clever mutt…


	4. A promise to protect and provide

Saabys: -joining Kantri sitting upside down on couch- That's what you put up with all summer?

Kantri: Yes. Through all seven of her new boyfriends.

Saabys: I'm sorry for calling you insane.

Kantri: Don't be. It's accurate enough as a description.

Saabys: Where'd you get the earplugs?

Kantri: Picked them up at Meijers a couple weeks ago. I have a pair for you too.

Saabys: My sincere and never ending thanks for that.

Kantri: What chapter are you working on now?

Saabys: Castle stuff, leading into the lemon and marking. I'll need your help on this.

Kantri: My help?

Saabys: You're the resident Dragon expert, and you know how their mating rituals work.

Kantri: Gotcha. What color and clan ritual do you want?

Saabys: Hmm… How about Green dragon… Cyra clan?

Kantri: Jihe Line, Cyra clan… Which continent?

Saabys: How many are they on? Wait, no, whichever ritual would be easiest to write.

Kantri: From the continent Garrill-daen then. I'll explain it as you write.

Saabys: Thanks.

* * *

Drake showed Sojourn around their simple three-chamber cave. They hadn't had enough time to do more than clean it out and furnish what parts of it needed furnishing. The smell of moss and water still clung to the stone, but overlaid now were the smells of smoke and animal furs, with a tinge of metal and vinegar.

This is the information that Sojourn processed first, then the feel of cloth-covered sand beneath her paws. She noticed the warmth of the caves and the torches lining the walls by their heat. She moved to explore one of the two other chambers, but jerked to a stop when her nose hit cloth.

"Don't worry, that's just the partition between this main area and my room. A bit to your left is the door to Geoff's room and the kitchen." Drake explained from somewhere to her right.

She tilted her head, sniffing at the cloth while her forked tongue slipped in and out. "You two do not share a room?"

From below she heard the Human Geoff laugh, "Nah, I'd never get any sleep with how Drake snores, plus I like to have company on my own every so often."

Drake snorted, "Yeah, like you could ever lure a girl into your room." He said teasingly.

The cloth was soft, and smelled vaguely of rabbit. While the boys argued in the background Sojourn sniffed around some more until she found her way back to the cave entrance. That's when a new sound hit her, one she was only too familiar with: the clopping of horse hooves against gravel and the shouting of men with the barking of dogs.

"Hunt…" she whispered, and cast about for a place to hide. Her wings fluttered fearfully at her back and soon enough she disappeared against the cave wall.

* * *

What Sojourn feared to be a hunt was really just a group of heralds from the king, riding along with their dogs to deliver news to Drake and Geoff.

The heralds were surprised when only Geoff emerged upon the sounding of the trumpets.

"Where is the Realm's Guardian?" one demanded.

"Inside," Geoff pointed, "trying to coax his new girlfriend out of hiding."

The heralds milled around for a moment, digesting this news.

"Why don't you come inside for a drink while he convinces her that you're safe?" Geoff offered. Once the horses were tethered and the dogs given bones to gnaw Geoff led the half-dozen men inside and to the table while he poured mugs of watered-down spiced wine.

Drake was off to one side, whispering to the wall. Or that's what the men saw at least. The last thing they ever expected to see was exactly what they saw. Sojourn appeared in all her dark glory directly in front of Drake and shook off, sniffing the air and flicking her forked tongue in and out.

"Another Dragon!" one of the heralds yelled, startling Sojourn and causing her to begin to fade back into the wall again.

Geoff clamped his hand down over his guest's mouth, "Don't be so loud or you'll frighten her. She isn't like Drake, she doesn't trust men yet."

A second herald spoke up, "You must present her at the gala tonight!"

"Another gala?"

"The same milord, it will last four days. His Majesty the King sent us to confer to you his wish that you and the Realm's Guardian be his guests of honor tonight as he meets foreign dignitaries."

Finally the youngest herald, a former stable boy known as Rowan, spoke up, "In shorter terms you are to sit there and be bored."

The other five glared at him, and he just grinned back. The most senior of the lot sat up straight and cleared his throat. "His Majesty will also be announcing his choice of Heir tonight."

Geoff groaned and rubbed his face with a hand, "So we are required to come?"

The herald grinned smugly, "Yes."

Sometime during this entire speech Drake had coaxed Sojourn into view again and he led her closer to the table. For her credit she kept from shivering, but she tried hiding against Drake several times.

After trading glances with Drake, Geoff hurriedly saw the heralds on their ways. Then he came back and explained what had just happened.

* * *

Sojourn was appalled at this turn of events. Now apparently her new companions had to attend a human gathering later that night… And she needed to go with them!

"Listen Sojourn, it's not that big of a deal. You follow Drake around all night, we introduce you to the King, and you sit next to Drake and eat while the King talks to other people." Geoff explained.

Her wings fluttered at her back, the only outward indication of her roiling emotions. "What do I do if Drake and I become separated?"

She could hear the young man sit back in his chair, and the sound of skin scraping over adolescent stubble told her that he was rubbing his chin. Suddenly Drake began to purr, and a wing folded gently over her back. The feel of his snout against the base of her neck caused her to relax and lean against his fire-warm side.

"It's okay Sojourn, I'll protect you. Nothing bad will happen while you are with me." Drake purred soothingly, beginning to lick at her neck and face.

Geoff got up to leave, "I'm heading to the village to find some really long, thick rope Drake, and I'll be back in an hour or two."

* * *

Just like that they were left alone. Drake licked Sojourn's neck until she began to thrum happily and she tilted her head back and away, exposing her throat to him. He gently nipped at her throat, teasing her and leading her back to his room, where he pushed blankets around to form a comfortable nest.

Sojourn rubbed against Drake's side, breathing in his scent and purring loudly. Her paw brushed the nest and she stepped in, accepting the beginning of the ritual and his promise to protect. Black sable snout turned to follow his pacing around the nest and sensitive ears were held back at rest. She lay down in the nest he had created, and listened as he left and came back. The smell of fresh blood tickled her nostrils as his panting warm breath washed over her paws, where he placed a freshly killed rabbit at the ends of her claws. Seconds later the rabbit was gone swallowed whole down black throat, signaling her acceptance of his promise to provide.

Now she stood up and stood nose to nose with Drake, feeling his warm breath on her face. A smile graced her snout, and she exposed her throat to him again, giving him what he wanted.

Drake bit her throat, driving his fangs within inches of her pulsing life's blood. Lightning shot through her body and she gasped, shivering for a moment and crooning shakily. She felt him release her and cleanse the four fang wounds with tiny wisps of his fire, ensuring that they will scar.

"Marked. Mine forever." He whispered huskily in her ear, and a tremor went down her length. She felt him move behind her and nip at her tail and she crouched down before him, her body reacting without thought, and moved her tail out of his way.

"Drake? I'm home early, since Holden had some of the rope I wanted an- what the hell are you doing!" Again they were interrupted by Geoff's untimely arrival, and again said arrival caught Sojourn completely off guard. She jumped away and hid against the wall.

Drake shook his head as if to clear it of dust, "Hi Geoff. May I remind you that I don't inquire when you do strange things with your guests?"

Geoff held up two hands as Sojourn came out of hiding, "Okay. Jeeze, who have you been taking lessons from on polite ways to tell a person to bug off?"

Drake shrugged, "It was just the first thing to pop to mind."

Sojourn half-smiled and took a seat near the cave entrance. Her tail roved back and forth across the floor. "Why were you looking for rope Geoff?" she asked, addressing him of her own will for the first time.

Geoff grinned, "I'm going to tie you to Drake with it."

* * *

Later that day, just as the sun was limning the sky with orange and red, the three of them stepped out of the cave with Geoff on Drake's back and Sojourn following close behind. It was decided they would fly to the castle, once Sojourn assured Drake that she could follow him safely by the sound of wind shear off his wings.

The flight was unremarkable and silent until they arrived over the castle. The sight of a second dragon sent the people below into an uproar. With so much noise from below Sojourn became confused and hovered, giving voice to a startled roar that sent the onlookers into a panic.

Drake and Geoff had to circle thrice before they found room enough to land, and Geoff jumped off to quell the crowd while Drake leaped back up to calm Sojourn. One of the crowd mistook Drake's return to the black for an attack.

"Look! The Realm's Guardian goes to battle!"

Sojourn hovered where she was, calling out in a high-pitched warble. "Drake!"

"Sojourn, it's okay! It's okay!" Drake flew to her and hovered in front of her, taking her delicate paws in his own. "Nothing's going to hurt you. Just follow me down."

Sojourn's ears were held upright, focused on him and his voice. Drake backed his wings, moving back in his hover and leading Sojourn to the cleared area. Once they were above it he slowed his wing beats and slowly sank to the ground, again leading her.

Once they were on the ground most of the crowd went dead silent, while others whispered back and forth. Sojourn stayed close to Drake, making sure that she was touching him at all times. Geoff came over with his heavy rope and tied them together by a forepaw each.

"Well, let's get to this gala…"

* * *

Saabys: I'll cut it here. Review please! 


	5. The King's Banquet

Saabys: Continuing last chapter…

* * *

Soon enough Geoff was sitting at the left hand of the King and watching with amusement as Drake got Sojourn to try most of the food set on their own little table behind the King's chair. Sojourn was frankly suspicious of the Human-made sustenance, and took great care to sniff everything over before eating. In the end she was contented to just nibble and sit. 

The foreign dignitaries were dealt with through long, and exceedingly boring, speeches of state. Geoff had nodded off at least six times during the proceedings and been kicked awake by the captain of the guard beside him. The most startling thing was when Sojourn got so bored she fell asleep, and her head went right down into a bowl of potatoes. Drake quickly woke her and licked the potato from her snout.

Once the boring debates were over the King called for silence, "I am pleased to tell you all that tonight I will announce the heir to my Kingdom."

A profound hush swept over the room, even the dragons paying attention at this point.

"I have decided that the Heir should be one who does not follow every tradition, a young man who has powerful allies and a good heart that could rule the land as did King Bowen in olden days. My choice of Heir is Dragon-brother Geoff."

Geoff went pale and began to choke on the wine he was sipping. His face turned purple within seconds and the captain of the guard pounded on his back a couple times until he could breathe again.

The room was filled with shocked and arguementive mutters, no one willing to speak out for fear of the dragon's wrath. Slowly it subsided and the entertainment began again.

"Y-your Highness… I don't know anything about being a prince!" Geoff muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you personally. You just be here by the noon meal every day." The King muttered back.

* * *

Later that night, Geoff had retired to a room, not feeling well after his shock. This left Drake and Sojourn with nowhere to go and the whole night on their paws. Drake wanted to show Sojourn around the castle, but first she had to be announced to the King. 

Drake led Sojourn to before the King, and was surprised as she announced herself and followed Royal protocol down to a tee. Where had she learned that? He most certainly didn't teach her anything about the ways of men during their short time together.

The court was astounded by Sojourn, but turned suspicious when she did not answer any of their questions about her past. When she was pressured she moved closer to Drake for comfort and spoke, "I grew up alone among humans far to the south. Early on my humans were attacked and killed by others of their kind that were drunk, and I was too small to fight them. That was the last time I ever saw anything. Once the carnage was over I found that in my fear I had run far into unfamiliar lands. I probably would have died there had I not been found by a pack of wolves that led me to a kindly old sage of the East. The woman and her wolves took me in. The woman taught me how to speak in the tongue of Dragons, how to use fire and ice, and how to fly. The wolves taught me how to hunt, how to track by scent, how to fight, and how to listen to Nature. One day in winter I went out hunting with the wolves for the big game that traveled through the pass. The hunt took a few hours, but we returned successful, with me carrying a few elk home to the old woman. It was the blood on our snouts that kept us from realizing that something had gone terribly wrong until the last moment, until a spear impaled Deus the alpha. It was they. The same human men who had attacked and slaughtered my first humans. They had come for the old woman, accusing her of being a witch. They had killed her and hung her body out in front of our cave. The wolves scattered in confusion, with Anaya commanding me to follow her. She led me far away from that place, to a cave the old woman had taken me to once before. There I was given the Flame of Hrordeshikar to lead me to where I would be able to find hope for my Kind…" she snorted and laughed, "It led me to the last residence of Hrordeshikar. To the place you call Draco's Cave. And I've lived there for the past few months up until this morning when Drake found me."

Sojourn looked saddened once she finished, and Drake nuzzled her neck, purring comfortingly as she leaned against him. The King looked solemn.

"Very well Sojourn. Let it be known that you are welcome here. You and the hope you bring." The King said.

* * *

They were dismissed. Drake led Sojourn to an area away from the commotion, where they lay down together and just rested a moment in the other's company.

"You know Sojourn, now that Geoff has been named Prince, we will be alone like this a lot." Drake said.

Sojourn smiled, "I know. It will be good as I get settled into the area. I just hope I can get all the way settled before winter."

"You will Sojourn, I know it. I'll be here to help."

The two of them got up and went for a walk in the woods, while Sojourn sniffed at the autumn crisp leaves and Drake watched her every move, the familiar longing and an unfamiliar feeling of lust taking hold. It had as much to do with the season as anything else: it was autumn, and though neither of them realized it, Sojourn was fertile.

Drake rumbled and nipped her on the tail, intending to complete what had been interrupted earlier that day. He was being driven wild by her scent. She crouched out of instinct, trembling when she felt him move her tail aside.

Drake mounted her, being careful of his claws. He bit down in the back of her neck, taking immediate control and forcing her to stay beneath him. Her trembling against his belly aroused him further, and he took her then.

However he wasn't expecting her to cry out in pain. He had heard of this from Geoff, and remained still until her pain faded and she told him to continue.

Their roaring could be heard from the castle.

* * *

The next morning Drake woke feeling very self-satisfied. His new mate lay beneath him; snuggled up against is belly and purring in her sleep. The morning's chill was being slow to dissipate, and Drake was glad she hadn't woken from the cold.

All of a sudden Sojourn snapped awake and tried to flee, only the rope still holding her to Drake impeding her effort.

"Sojourn, what's wrong?" Drake asked, and at the sound of his voice she relaxed and stretched, waking up the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry, I heard Humans coming." She said, voice begging forgiveness.

"It's okay, a lifetime of habit cannot be broken in one day." Drake purred. "Now, let's pick up Geoff and go home."

* * *

Saabys: Okay, so I went against Kantri's grain with the whole season and mating thing.

Kantri: Just because I won't tell you exactly how dragons look as they mate…

Saabys: Spoilsport.

Kantri: inter-species pervert.

Saabys: One of these days I will get to read those.

Kantri: Over my dead and melting corpse.


	6. Winter beginning, a new threat

Saabys: I feel like skipping a month.

Kantri: -dozing on my couch-

Auror: Why?

Saabys: Because I want to advance the plotline.

Auror: Why?

Saabys: So the readers don't get bored.

Auror: Why?

Saabys: Because I like my readers.

Auror: Why?

Kantri: -cracks an eye open-

Saabys: Because I'm a nice writer.

Auror: Why?

Saabys: Because writing is fun.

Auror: Why?

Saabys: it makes you think.

Auror: Why?

Saabys: Stop asking me why.

Auror: Why?

Saabys: Because it's annoying!

Auror: Why-ack!

Kantri: -gets up off my couch and knocks Auror out with a baseball bat, stuffing her in a burlap sack and tying the end tight-

Saabys: Thank you.

Kantri: No problem.

* * *

Over the month Sojourn had been living with Drake a lot had changed. She had settled in remarkably quickly with Drake's help, and was left to her own devices only for a few hours a day. During these times she would often leave a note and go exploring or hunting, though occasionally she would rather just take a nap by the fire.

The schedule was usually wake up, go hunting with Drake, get home, help Geoff find his crown, be left home alone for an hour while Drake flew Geoff to the castle, greet Drake at door when he arrives home, she and Drake do whatever they please all afternoon, be left alone for another hour while Drake goes to get Geoff, greet pair at door and dodge Geoff's thrown crown, make conversation until Geoff has calmed, then get left alone for another hour or more while Drake and Geoff go flying.

* * *

Today was one of those days. Sojourn had woken up feeling absolutely horrible, even so bad as to throw up what she had eaten yesterday. Drake had been concerned, and had let her sleep most of the morning away. He only woke her up when it was time to leave.

"Sojourn, I have to go take Geoff to the castle now. Here's a bucket of water if you want a drink." Drake gently touched her face, but she didn't feel warm. He shrugged and left for the castle.

Sojourn woke from her nap feeling slightly dazed, but no more. She wondered at her earlier sickness and lapped at the bucket of water.

"Maybe I should stay here today and wait for Drake."

"Maybe you should stay here and die dragon." A voice from her darkest nightmares spoke. It was the voice of the man who had blinded her as a child and had stalked her through her journey. She backed against the wall and tried to disappear… but couldn't.

"Ah. I see you can't pull your little blending with an element trick. Perfect. Absolutely perfect, Not only will I destroy you, but your spawn as well!" the man laughed.

Sojourn was shocked beyond measure at hearing this, though she didn't fully comprehend what it meant yet. However, even shock could not dull her will to live.

"I will not die here gedri." She growled. She leaped over the man and ran from the cave as fast as she could. The sound of a rope being cut in front of her had her flattening to the ground to avoid the spear. Once it had passed over her she leapt into the air and began flying along a route she had memorized over the past month. It was the air route to the castle.

Her fear lent her speed. Enough speed, she hoped, to save her from the evil men. That's what she thought up until she heard the sound of five strings being cut below.

"Oh no…"

She dodged the first three by judging the wind sheer, dodging the fourth made it so she couldn't dodge the fifth.

It hit the base of her right wing and continued through to impale her left wing as well.

Sojourn fell from the sky like a ton of bricks, twisting to land hard on her feet. The impact made her dizzy and disoriented. She shook her head to clear it, hearing the men form a two-tiered circle around her.

"What now Princess? You won't kill us, but we have enough manpower to kill you." One man sneered.

Sojourn panted and leapt the circles, running as fast as she could, without knowing if she was going in the right direction. She worried until she smelled the stench of a village and knew that just beyond the village was the castle.

The sound of bows going off had her ducking again, and she heard the villagers scream about their houses catching fire.

"I'll be back to put them out!" she yelled as she passed through, entering the other side of the forest that would lead her to the castle… and safety.

It was a trap. Spears flew at her from all directions, and all she could do was curl to protect her head, neck, chest, and belly. Her scales deflected most spears, but enough of them found home to make her scream. Once the barrage stopped she heard swords being unsheathed and she uncurled, standing up tall.

"Haven't you boys ever learned not to back any creature into a corner yet?" she hissed.

"Aye, only if the animal can kill you." One man replied.

Sojourn took in a breath and unleashed a torrent of fire, burning the men as they stood while her claws, fangs, and tail found homes in human flesh. After they were all dead she limped back to the village and put out the fires with short puffs of ice.

"Thank you, Lady dragon. Lady dragon?" the villagers voice grew blurry and everything ceased. Sojourn collapsed in the middle of the village and did not rise again.

* * *

Auror: You wouldn't.

Saabys: Are you so sure?

Auror: You can't kill Sojourn!

Saabys: Yes I can.

Auror: But what about Drake? You put this under Romance!

Saabys: Precisely, a Romantic tragedy.

Auror: But Saabys! Kantri, tell her she can't kill Sojourn!

Kantri: You want me to tell the girl who uses newborn Patch from 101 Dalmatians as a pincushion that she can't kill off a female lead character in her own story when there is a perfectly good plotline that could stem off of such a death? What are you, nuts?

Auror: -whimpers and gets teary-eyed- But Saabys! Kantri!


End file.
